Broken Sheath
by Reapergenesis32
Summary: What was going through Peko's mind during her execution. Caution: Spoilers for Chapter 2 and first fanfiction of this fandom. Rated due to paranoia.


Broken Sheath

 **A/N: Okay, so recently I've gotten into the Dangan Ronpa fandom and I've got to say that I'm hooked. However, certain executions always stuck with me. This is about one of them. Be warned, there will be spoilers, so you've been warned.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dangan Ronpa, or else not many people would've died, just the ones I disliked.**

 **Rated because I'm paranoid.**

* * *

' _So this is it…'_

Peko Pekoyama thought as she was surrounded in all directions by wooden Monokuma soldiers. She glanced behind her to see the sadistic teddy bear grin at her, holding a voodoo doll bearing her image. She sighed in regret, not for herself or for the killing of the Ultimate Photographer Mahiru Koizumi, but for her young master.

" _How many times…do you have to keep…I don't need any tools…"_

Against her will, her sword arm rose and she gritted her teeth. She knew; she knew that this will be her last battle.

" _Jeez…why don't you get it yet…?"_

But, this was also an appropriate punishment.

" _You stayed by my side…all this time…Why don't you get it…?"_

For failing her young master.

" _I never needed…a sword…or a shield…"_

For failing to get him off this accursed island, for failing to realize…

" _I never needed…a tool…"_

"It's PUNISHMENT TIIIIME!" Monokuma cheered with his grating voice taking a gleeful tone, breaking through her melancholy thoughts. "It's time for the execution of the Ultimate Swordswoman, Peko Pekoyama: One Woman Army!"

" _You didn't…need to become a tool…"_

Suddenly, her legs are moving and she could do nothing but watch helplessly as she cut down one soldier after another.

Slash, slash, slash.

" _You just…you just needed to be yourself…"_

Knowing that soon she will be overwhelmed by sheer numbers

Slash, slash, slash.

" _I…I never wanted a tool! I just wanted you! Only you!"_

Her heart frantically pumping blood through her body as her lung's desperately tried to fill themselves with air.

Slash, slash, slash.

" _Wh-Why!? Why couldn't you understand!? We've always been together, ever since we were kids!"_

Slash, slash, slash.

This is how she will fall, dishonoring the Pekoyama clan for failing to protect Master Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu. For nearly getting him killed by her selfish, senseless actions. For not being able to protect him any longer. For breaking his heart…

" _P-Please Peko! Don't go…!"_

Slash, slash, slash.

Already, her muscles were screaming from the strain and her heart was trying to escape from her chest. She won't last much longer; the question now is whether Monokuma would release her doll leaving her to be overwhelmed or continue until her heart stops.

" _I need you! Don't leave me!"_

From the corner of her eye she could see a soldier leaping to try to bury its sword into her back, but she's ready. Just as she whirled to face the solder, Monokuma's control over her wavers and she could see his "normal" side eye widen in shock. However, her arm was still caught in the momentum of the strike and then…

SLASH!

The solder is split into two and, in slow motion, it falls to reveal her Young Master's shocked face with a vertical slash going through his right eye. She froze in numb horror, even the wooden soldiers froze as Fuyuhiko slowly collapsed onto the ground.

"YOUNG MASTER!" She screamed her stoic façade cracking for the first time since the execution started. She rushed to his side and gently cradled his head. "Why!? Why are you here and not with the rest!?"

He looked up at her weakly with blood running down his face, from the wound she had caused. "Heh…I…I wanted to save you…I thought…I thought if I…got to you in time…that I could…save you…Hehehe…guess I was just fooling myself. In the end…I'm useless…to save you…even though you've…saved me more times…then I could…count." He said, laughing weakly.

"Y-young Master…"

"Peko…how many…times have I…told you to…call me…Fuyuhiko." He smiled up at her, "Please…run…that bastard bear is distracted…you can run away and…live."

Peko froze then shook her head sadly, "I am sorry Young Master, and once again, I must refuse your request. Even though my honor is already in shreds, I will not further disgrace myself by abandoning you and trying to evade my punishment." By this time the puppets have snapped out of there daze and started to advance onto the two.

"D-Damn it Peko. Just this once…think for yourself! Be selfish for once in your life!" He screamed at her in frustration.

She looked at his barely conscious form then at the army raising their swords. Then smiled. "Very well, Young Master." She then crawled on top of him and held his head to her chest.

"P-Peko? Wh-what are you doing?"

"I will regain my honor. I am a broken tool…a broken sword. However, a sheath would be suitable for a shield if one is not nearby. Then, for this last time, I will selfishly be your unwanted shield."

"N-no Peko. Please…" He whispered, tears mixing with the blood on his face as his consciousness slowly faded. "Peko…Peko, I'm sor…" _I'm sorry I placed you in this position._

She closed her eyes and smiled sadly as she sensed a wooden solider raise its sword from behind.

This is for the best. One last time, I will protect you as I should've.

The puppet paused momently to figure out a place to strike.

Young Master, no, Fuyuhiko, I love…

The blade struck.

* * *

 **Well, this is my first one-shot, please tell me how I did, as I'm new writing to this fandom.**


End file.
